A Second First Date
by KATAANG32
Summary: This is a One-Shot... it is a prequel to my main story Together Again... Aang wants to take Katara out for the perfect date, their first date was so bad Aang wants this one to be perfect... You don't always get a second chance... Please Review.


**Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfiction Challenges**

**Monthly Competition: November - OTP/Favourite Pairing**

* * *

><p><strong>Awarded 2nd place<strong>

* * *

><p>I do not own anything ATLA.<p>

**A Second First Date**

This is a One-Shot... it is a prequel to my main story Together Again

For their First date Aang had invited Katara to a banquet The Earth King was throwing in Aang's honor... Katara didn't even get to sit next to him. A few days later he got an idea. "Katara, since our first date was so bad... I was thinking... well... Could we wipe that one away and... have... you know... try again... Have a second first date?" He asked her nervously.

"That is a wonderful idea, Aang." She leaned down a bit and softly kissed his cheek. "How about tonight?" She finished.

Aang was so nervous, this was their second first date. Their first was a total failure, they were going to have dinner together at a really nice restaurant .He was pacing in the living area while he waited for Katara to come down stairs. It had been about an hour since she locked herself in her bedroom. _'What could possibly be taking her so long to get ready.' _He thought to himself as he continued to pace the length of the room.

000 000 000

It took Katara half an hour just to decide which dress to wear. Fall was upon them but it was still quite warm out. She had finally decided on the green dress she was wearing on the night she finally let Aang know how much she loved him... Next was her hair; first she pulled it half up, nope; next she braided it, nope. After trying 5 other hair do's she finally decided to leave it down, connecting her hair loopies together at the back of her hair... Finally she put on a bit of make-up. She looked at herself in the mirror and did a little twirl. She was satisfied at how she looked, she wanted to look just right for him.

000 000 000

"You are going to go into the Avatar State if you don't relax, Twinkle Toes." Toph made fun of him. "I can feel how fast you heart is beating all the way over here."

Sokka and Suki started to get dizzy watching as Aang paced lap after lap around the room. He was starting to create a soft breeze as he picked up speed. "I don't even know why you're nervous, it's not like you just met, I mean you have spent plenty of time alone together." Sokka said. "WAIT, you have spent plenty of time along together! You better keep your hands to yourself... Your lips too!"

From the stair case came "Give it a rest Sokka, you're such a hypocrite. No offence Suki." Katara told her brother. "You never had a problem with us being alone together before."

"That was BEFORE I saw you swapping spit!" Sokka shuddered. "Oogies."

"How do I look, Aang?" Her sapphire blue eyes sparkled as she smiled.

"Hi... uuummm... yeah... uuummm... Y... You look beautiful." He was barely able to speak, he rubbed the back of his head as he always did when he was nervous.

"You are so sweet." She said then leaned down to kiss his cheek. He went bright red as soon as her soft lips touched his skin. "Thank you."

"... uuummm..." He mumbled.

"Ok I'm ready to go." She said as she took his hand in hers and lead him out the door. On her way out she stuck her tongue out at her pain-in-the-butt older brother. Katara could feel Aang's hand was shaking a bit as they walked in silence.

000 000 000

After a few minuets of walking Katara broke the silence. "You never told me where we're going."

"I... I found a... a little Restaurant that specializes in only vegetarian food and I wanted to go... to... Oh no... You're not a vegetarian... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, I hadn't thought of that... Oh... I'm such an idiot!"

Katara giggled at his nervousness. "It's fine, I'm not like Sokka. I can actually eat a meal that doesn't include meat." She was trying to get him to relax, speaking softly and calmly. "Relax... please... You have no reason to be nervous... We've seen each other in our underwear for Spirit's sake. You weren't nervous then."

"Yeah... he he he... about that... uuummm..." Aang gulped hard as he rubbed the back of his head again. He stammered "It's... It's just that I want tonight to go well. Last time we went out it was a completely horrible failure... We didn't even get to sit near each other." He looked up into her beautiful sapphire blue eyes. Her eyes were projecting calming happiness and love into the almost-teen's heart, he smiled. They continued to walk, a bit slower now, she had changed from just holding hands to interlocking her fingers with his for a more intimate contact.

After about 5 more minuets they reached what looked to be a large garden. As they walked through a lattes archway a woman was standing at a podium. "Table for 4?" She asked.

"No, just two." Aang said.

"Where are your parents?" The hostess asked.

"It's just us. We're on a date." Aang felt a lot more confident now.

"I'm sorry little boy we don't serve children without parents." The hostess said with an attitude.

"A child!" Aang was offended. "I saved the world a month ago! I think I should at least be able to go to a Restaurant with my girlfriend and at be able to have dinner without being treated rudely."

A gentleman walked up to see what all the commotion was about. "Is there a problem?"

"She said you wont serve us." Katara snapped at him.

"We don't allow unsupervised children into our Restaurant." The man was being rude too.

"Ok, fine... Avatar Aang, I know somewhere we could go to have a nice meal." Katara told her boyfriend.

"Av... Av... Avatar Aang!" Both the man and woman were stammering. "We will seat you right away, if you will follow me." The woman said.

"Excuse me? Just moments ago you both were saying 'No unsupervised children' so fine... No Avatar... It's sad too, he was so looking forward to having a wonderful vegetarian meal... Now you lost us." Katara turned to her little monk and walked out the lattes arch. "I know something better we can do."

She led her boyfriend to the marketplace and got a picnic basket with a blanket, fresh fruits and vegetables, some sweet rolls, a container of watermelon juice, and for dessert an egg custard tart. They walked to a park and found a nice spot to spread out the blanket. They sat down. "I think this is much better... It's just the two of us, no rude people to tell us we're too young to eat here."

"Yeah, much better." He blushed. He was amazed at how protective she was about him. Of how much she cared about him. "You make me happy."

"This is perfect." She leaned over and placed one soft kiss on his lips.

He felt like he was falling.

"I always want you to be happy... I have for a long time." She blushed as she spoke.

"What? For a long time!? How long?" He was confused now.

"A long time." She smiled as she took a bite of an apple.

And With That I Bid You Ado


End file.
